


Parallel Delusions

by biteyourtongueandbegoth83



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Frank Iero x Gerard Way - Freeform, M/M, MCR, Plot Twist, Psychology, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Schizophrenia, Suicide, Top Gerard Way, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform, mychem, schizophrenic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biteyourtongueandbegoth83/pseuds/biteyourtongueandbegoth83
Summary: I waited. I waited for so long to get the truth. The truth about me and who I was. It appeared in the body of a blessing, or a curse? Who knows? After some time, all I wanted to figure out was what was real and what wasn't. I was confused. To the point where I didn't know if the world was even real, or that I was just another crazy kid with delusions. My dear truth, I just want to tell you, that I love you so much, so much that I hope...
Relationships: frerard - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: My Chemical Romance ▶ Frank Iero / Gerard Way





	1. Introduction

._._._._._._._.  
Everyone has a story. So did I. But for most people it's...normal. Like black and white, red and blue. Mine wasn't. It was more than that. My life was gray, but with a hint of all colors. That hint was what made it different and beautifully violent. I like it toxic, and that's how my life was.

That hint was a boy with short black hair, brownish hazel eyes and tattooed body, who played guitar along with my life.

I'm Gerard Way, and I have a story.

(Edit: First thing first, I have nothing against Bert McCracken now honestly it's just for the plot. Bert is a sweetheart. And if you believe I portrayed Bert as the villain I suggest you read until the end.)


	2. The boy with the wide smile

I was starring at my hands. In that moment, I was the definition of bored. The therapist was just talking, not even caring if I was listening or not. Did it really matter, though? He was paid to talk to his ‘patients’ about all that shit and if they weren't listening...well it was their problem. He was paid to rant about socializing, talking to others, communicating, and admitting that you have delusions.

That was one of the main reasons why I was there. My parents thought I was delusional. But they didn't know anything. If anything had been unreal, I would've known. I was in control of my mind, so I knew what was going on inside it. Human brain couldn't have possibly been that complicated, right?

I could hear the clock ticking. I'd always hated the sound. But at that particular moment it was good because at least I knew that my current therapy session was going to end soon and I wasn't stuck in that little room forever.

"Gerard?" Mr Philips called, tilting his head slightly with one eyebrow higher than the other.

"Hmm?" I answered unenthusiastically.

"Are you listening to me?" he snapped with his harsh voice.

"No."

He shook his head. I knew that it meant he was disappointed, but I didn't really care. I was saying what I had to. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, then put them back on and opened the folder. That one particular folder which answered all my questions. Generally, this question: what had happened to me? I had no clue.  
The folder felt as if it was a mystery to me. And I needed to see what it held inside. Mr Philips hid the folder as he noticed I was looking, generally planning to piss me off that day. "Are they still there ?" he asked with a look of concern on his face which I was sure was fake.

"They?" I asked, though I knew exactly what he was talking about.

He sighed. "Those demons? The monsters?" I could bet if I hadn't been there he would've made air quotes for the word ‘demons’.

"Oh no of course not! They disappeared over night! Really? Is that what you expect?" I asked trying to sound as sarcastic as possible. He was no different, as he assumed those were oy delusions as well. Just like others. But he was wrong. They were all wrong. I remembered how I shivered every time they got near me. They were always in the corner of my room, looking like shadows with real body features. They'd been there every night since my mind allowed me to remember. Surprisingly, They had left me alone one night, and it felt kind of...weird. Not that I liked them, but I was rather just used to them. I liked it toxic, just as known.

"No Gerard, but I expect you to take the pills I give you and at least tell me that you see them less often." he said in a serious manner. It all just reminded me of how much I actually disliked this man. I'd never liked any of my therapists in fact, except for one that met a tragic ending after a while of us getting to know each other. All the therapists felt so dull, except for her. She give off the blackish adultly vibe. She was pretty decent compared to the others. But Mr Philips was one of those who enjoyed wandering around on my nerves all the time. He didn't even believe that I saw those things. He thought they were just in my mind. But they weren't. They were real. 

"Well I'm gonna see you next week again as you know and I expect you to take your pills an-"  
"And tell myself that they're not real and I'm just a delusional crazy guy who is alone and always will be with no friends to help him out."  
I interrupted him rudely, capable of caring less, as long as it satisfied my intense need of letting my feelings out.

"Oh Gerard, you'll not be alone if you just listen to me and take those pills."

”Yeah whatever."I snapped, standing up from my seat to leave the room without a goodbye. If he believed that this was all just a joke he needed to think twice.

My mom had left to buy stuff, so I was just gonna sit out there and wait. Too bad my mother wouldn't let me go back home by myself. She was scared my "delusions" would cause problem.

Next to me sat this guy with fluffy brown hair, brown eyes and a rectangular-shaped face, followed by huge lips. He looked stupidly sweet, leaving me wondering what he was doing there as those kinds of people were usually number one students in number one schools. Although, it kind of made me proud that he didn’t seem like one, no matter how awful that sounded.

"Yo, I liked how you talked to Mr Philips, he definitely deserved that." He muttered, a rather naughty smirk on his lips, showing off just how much that kind of attitude didn’t suit him.

"Yeah he did." I responded hesitantly, my anxiety getting in the way.

"I'm Ray." He raised his hand towards me for me to shake, the smirk now replaced by a sweet smile.

"Gerard." I muttered rather quickly, grabbing his hand to shake.

"You're not crazy though, or delusional, I get you. My mother thinks I'm crazy too, because I can hear things talk. But like, the seriously do. Would you believe me if I said I have heard a chair talk?" He asked me with a look of curiosity on his face. It just didn't click into my mind from how weird it sounded. But who were I to judge after all? If he heard them, then that was probably possible.

"Uh...no?" I mouthed, unsure.

"That’s alright. I know how it must sound. I probably seem crazy or out of my mind or something. I don’t even know what kind of sickness that it. What I’m guessing is that it’s schizophrenia but...weirder. I’m not sure. But at least I know I’ll never get bored.” He joked, a slight breath of laughter leaving his throat.

"Can you hear them talk? Like, like a human being?" I questioned with curiosity, still not very sure what he meant.

"Well not exactly...it’s like I kinda feel what they say, you know? It's not like they actually have mouths and talk and everything, but like, let me put it this way, they all feel like something and I feel those feelings and translate them into words." He said, trying his hardest to explain the best way he could. The explanation was perhaps still a little complicated, but it made it a whole lot easier for me to understand. And that alone gave my heart some kind of stupidly nice warmth.

Putting it that way, it all made more sense. Because I was someone who felt different stuff too. Things normal people would never feel. Ray had the same power. Just not exactly like mine. Sometimes, it felt as if the thing that others called schizophrenia wasn't an illness, but just some difference in people's brains. Like different sexual orientations. People who had different sexualities were considered ill but that had just been what the society thought all along and not the truth. So maybe it was the same about schizophrenia. But just, maybe.

While I was drowned in my thoughts, my mother stepped in the building, walking towards where we were sitting. "Hi Gerard." She said with a sweet smile that I would've loved to see more. She was holding some bags which looked heavy, probably filled with house-related stuff.

"Hey mom" I answered quietly, standing up. I looked over at Ray who took a glance at me and then my mom, like I had forgotten something. But then, it clicked in.

"Uh...mom, this is Ray. Ray this is my mom."  
My mother looked at Ray and smiled sweetly, presumably happy that I had perhaps found a friend. "Hello Ray, nice to meet you."

Ray smiled back, standing up to grab my mother's hand and shake. "Hello Mrs....uh?"

"Way."my mother answered patiently, already happy with Ray’s attitude towards her.

"Yes Mrs Way, nice to meet you too." Ray murmured in a quick and nervous manner. As if he was gritting a queen. Which as much as I appreciated, was just so hilarious to me.

"Let's go Gerard." My mom said after waving at Ray.

"Bye! I'll see you around!" Ray exclaimed, waving back as we walked further away from him.

"Bye." I mouthed back, not sure if he had heard it or not. But well, at least I made a friend.

My mother and I exited the building and began walking to the car. I was counting my steps, feeling relieved and generally at peace by the action. It gave me this kind of calmness inside that I loved. Just like the feeling I got when I fantasized or daydreamed.

I'd always believed my thoughts and dreams were beautiful. Toxic, yes, but beautiful. What could I expect anyway? My mind did whatever it wanted. But only, to my thoughts. So the rest was under my control. Yet, there were times I couldn't control them either. Neither could my mind. This time was when I laid eyes on him. A short boy with a large smile, spread all over his face, from a cheek to another one. He had light-colored eyes, perhaps hazel. With short black hair and a black hoodie with black, skinny jeans, followed by a pair of black shoes. He was covered in tattoos, the ink showing him off as good looking. Attractive actually. He felt...nice. Special. Not everyone felt like that. It was a unique kind of combination that only red roses, or even death, felt like. Yet, the part that scared me was that love felt the same way. He made me want to know him. Not everyone was worth spending time on. But I wasn't going to judge. Maybe that was just his appearance. Not his real self. So I decided it was better to gather my thoughts and stop them. However, something was still unnerving me. The smile. The reason behind the smile. This question: why?

When we reached the car, I crawled in and closed the door as my mother did as well. The engine was on and we were heading home. My brain was so fuzzy and unclear that it let me know how I needed to rest so bad. Therapy sessions were exhausting and unnerving. Literal never ending Hell. In therapy, there was no one to respect your emotions. No one to respect your mind. Your thoughts, or your demons. No one to heal your nightmares, and no one who would listen. Actually listen.

"How was therapy?" My mom asked enthusiastically like it had been the first day.

"Fine." I said, looking out the window, my head resting on the car seat. She sighed, frowning. 

"Look Gerard, I know you think I haven't noticed but I have, you're not taking your pills. Why are you being so stubborn? Those pills are not going to hurt you, they will just help you, you will no longer have delusions. Those monsters and fictional creatures of yours will disappear and never come back again, isn't that what you want?"she asked, sounding a bit frustrated. 

"They're useless. There's nothing to heal. I'm not crazy." I whispered, frowning as well. I didn't mean to upset her or anything like that but I needed to get my point straight, so I guess that was needed.

"Gerard, you know that I would never make you do anything that would hurt you, all of this, therapy, pills, meds, are for you to get better, th-"

"There's nothing wrong with me! I know what I see! If you can't see them, that doesn't mean they don't exist! Mom, I'm not crazy!" My voice grew loud, my insides boiling. She'd never understand. All these shouts and screams were worthless. No one would ever understand.  
"Don't you dare shout at me Gerard Way! As long as I'm your mother and in charge of you, you're not allowed to raise your voice for me! I see that you are imagining stuff in your mind and apparently seeing them! Things that are not real! Deal with it Gerard, you're not okay! Deny it all you want, but it's true!"she argued loudly. She didn't know anything. She couldn't know anything. Her mind wasn't like mine. She would never know even if she wanted to.

"Whatever mother, you wouldn't say this if you were me anyways." I frowned and looked at the window with arms crossed as we got closer and closer to home. The feelings inside me were undeniable. No matter how much I tried.

She sighed, annoyed. Her face looked like she wanted to argue, but apparently she decided to keep quiet. She knew that arguing with me always ended up with both of us crying so of course she wouldn't have wanted that. I know that sounded bad, but that was literally what happened every time we argued. I usually couldn't hold my tears in place because of things she said to me and she couldn't hold hers because she hated seeing me cry. So most of the time we ended up in our rooms, crying our hearts out.

We arrived at our house and I got out quickly to go inside and right into my room, to my bed. I opened the door and saw my little brother, Mikey, on the sofa watching a movie as always, while shoving popcorn into his mouth.

"Yo Gee! Come check this out! The movie is sick!" He said excitedly. Mikey had always been there for me. He might've been a skinny young boy with hazel eyes and light brown hair and a pair of small lips which mostly showed no emotions, but he was really strong inside. He felt brown red green yellow. Brother. He had never left when I needed him and had always supported me in anyways he could. I was his older brother, but he seemed to be the one who supported me and protected me. I wouldn't have been alive if it wasn't for him. I wasn't letting him get hurt, no one was allowed to hurt my brother.

"I'm tired Mikes, I'll check it out later."I told him with a weak smile on my face. He looked at me and then my mom and back at me weirdly with a hint of sadness in his expression. He knew I didn't like therapy, but then that wasn't the only problem and I think he knew that something was wrong.

"Okay..." He said. I would explain to him later but then I really needed to rest. So I climbed the stairs and went to my room. I opened the door and the second I was in I threw myself on my bed. Oh god it felt good.

There was a slight noise coming from the corner of the room, it was like somebody was scratching the walls with their nails or claws. I knew exactly what was going on, it had been happening for a long time here. I wanted to argue but I was too tired. My mind wasn't able to stop them then so I was going to sleep and pretend that wasn't happening. I kept hoping it wouldn't haunt me while I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I was at therapy. The room was empty, it was just me. The whole room was pale white and there was nothing but a desk and a chair in the middle of it. There was a window next to me which showed outside. Weird. Everything out there looked normal.

There were noises coming from the corner of the room. They sounded like somebody was scratching the wall with their nails. Or claws. I felt fear rising inside of me but I couldn't let it control me. I felt my heart beat rise and my breathing started to speed up. I looked around but I could see nothing. White. Meaningless never ending white. When I turned around and faced the window, I saw a figure far away, slowly walking towards me. He was so far I couldn't even see his face very well. I just knew that all he was wearing was a black shirt, black jeans and black shoes. I saw something else too. Tattoos. He was covered in tattoos. As he got closer, things became clear. Hazel eyes, black hair, and a smile spread all over his face, from a cheek to another one. That was him. That kid in the street who was smiling at me. I blinked for a second and...he wasn't there.

My heart skipped a beat as I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door slowly and opened it, facing the kid with the bright smile. I saw nothing but white behind him, so I let him in and closed the door. The scratching noises were still there but they were kind of vague.  
He put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Gerard, everything will be okay." He said, his voice heartwarming. I suddenly noticed that the scratching noises were fading away. I couldn't hear them anymore. I looked at the corner of the room. Nothing. White. I looked back at the kid, surprised by how he had done that. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the corner of the room with him and we sat there. I suddenly felt really comfortable. Like there was nothing that could possibly go wrong. So I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He felt...good. I hadn't felt like that in a long time.  
But right at the moment when I felt like everything was finally okay, I felt a horrible pain in my back. I couldn't breathe. The pain was so bad that I felt kind of numb. I fell to the ground. I saw the kid stepping in front of me. Everything was foggy and the pain in my back was terrible. With all the strength I had, I focused on the boy and I noticed he had bloody hands. My blood.  
Then I looked up at him. He wasn't smiling anymore. His face looked heartbroken. He looked so sad. I couldn't understand. Everything was spinning around and then all I could see was Black.


	3. Meeting Him

I woke up with sweat all over me. That was possibly the worst way you could die. In denial and complete confusion. And the worst thing about it was that it felt fucking real. I never dreamt like this. Yes, I died at the end of each one but not like that. I usually knew how I had died and that it had been a dream, but that one felt so real I was literally sure it was truly happening. 

I sat up, rubbing my eyes violently, looking around. The sky was still dark, designed with shades of light. I looked at the clock, it was four thirty six in the morning. Good. I had two hours to think and figure everything out. I laid down, resting my head on the pillow while drifting off into my thoughts. 

What did that dream mean anyways? I mean dreams have meanings for sure and some talk about what your problem is in that moment and maybe if you analyze it, you can even find a solution to that problem. But there was nothing wrong with me. I didn't have any problems. Everything was just...fine. But...

Yes there is a but, and it was there because of those demons. Those which lived in the corners of my room. They were the only problem there. And to be honest, they caused a lot of problems too. They once fought with me and left some scars on my wrist. Everyone thought I had cut. But that wasn't true, I didn't cut, ever. I had thought of suicide to be honest, but it wasn't gonna happen. I had things to do with this world. I wasn't gonna just leave it there and cause a beautiful tragedy to happen. It was violently beautiful. Since I remembered, I'd been stunned by how beautiful death was. How it was unknown and mysterious, like Black, how it scared everyone, how some people were even scared to mention it. I didn't know why, but I had found it weirdly beautiful, and I was going to let it come to me and get me when the right time comes. You know me, I liked it toxic.

But they came back. The voices. The talkative damn voices that said nothing but bullshit. They talked too much. I couldn't tolerate it, not at that moment. So I stood up, went down stairs and put my coat on, and walked straight out of the house. A walk in the park could help me rest for some time. I strolled down the empty street that led to a small park. It was so peaceful, how things were quiet and no one was talking, no one was glaring at others or fighting or shouting. I entered the park and walked around looking at my surroundings, until I found a really nice spot. An old bench under a tall tree. I sat down slowly and took a look at the view in front of me. A beautiful pink blue sky, decorated with long and short trees. It felt pink blue as well, with a hint of white. How amazing. The darkness inside me went silent. I could feel the corner of my lips being pulled up. It felt good how the world was finally silent. I sat there for at least an hour, just admiring how beautiful nature was without humans. I wish I had took my sketch book with me. It could be a magnificent drawing.

"It's a nice combination, pink and blue. Never thought they would look good mixed, but seems like I was wrong." said a voice behind me, heartwarming and soft.

I turned and saw...him. The same boy. With the same big smile. Looking right into my eyes. I felt chills all over my body. Was that boy messing with me? What did he want from me?   
I took furtive glances at him. He kinda looked like wolves. Hazel eyes and thin lips, and a sharp, really good looking jawline. 

He sat on the other side of the bench, gazing into the space. "Parks are always good places for over thinkers, like you and me. I come here every morning. It's really relaxing, when the world is finally silent and you can feel this peace you've been looking for in a long time."  
He put a small smile on his lips and looked at the ground.

"You've been looking for peace too? I guess I'm not the only one who prefers silence then. Everybody talks too much." I said quietly, suddenly feeling really comfortable.  
"Hehe...yeah, silence is good." He paused for a while which felt like forever. "You know, I might be a ball of energy who likes to talk all the time, but I must admit silence is awesome." He giggled slightly.

I smiled and looked at him. I must admit he was beautiful.

He looked back at me and I couldn't help but smile wider. "I'm Frank, Frank Iero." He said softly and raised his hand towards me. I grabbed his hand gently and shook. "And I'm Gerard, Gerard Way."

He smiled wider and showed off his white teeth. "Wow, well I bet your Way is a good Way." He covered his mouth with his hand and giggled.   
"I guess it is Iero." I showed off my teeth as well, really enjoying the situation. I didn't do that much but I guess that was an exception.

"So..." I said, dropping my gaze to the ground. "Are you the boy who was smiling super wide at me in the middle of the street?" I took a couple of glances at him, waiting for his reaction. He had this mystery in himself that I was dying to solve. He wasn't like others. He was different. And people weren't just born different. Something must've had happened to him that had changed him. I knew it. And I was so freaking desperate to find it out.

He looked away and, I thought, blushed. "Y-yeah, hehe...uh... I-it was me..." he laughed nervously.  
I smirked. I might've not known much about him but I knew for sure that he was fun to tease. So...  
"And why were you smiling at me? You know, strangers don't just smile at you, unless they're...interested." I said, really interested to know the answer. 

He looked back at me with wide eyes, his cheeks so red they looked like they were burnt by the sun. "I-...I'm not a stalker..." he looked away. "I just...f-felt like I...had to be your friend..." his smile faded away slowly, as a sad , frightened expression covered his face. It made me feel kind of bad inside, because I didn't mean to upset him, I was just having some fun.

But he did it again. He smiled again and surprised me. What the actual hell was going on in his mind? "But...I must admit you are an interesting person."

Now that was impossible. No way, no one had ever found me interesting. I was just the boring crazy Gerard Way everyone ignored, how could he find me interesting?

I raised my eyebrows so high my forehead started to hurt. "Wait...you find me interesting?" I asked him in disbelief, my voice so low I was literally whispering. 

He giggled and looked at me with a face that melted my nonexistent heart. "Yeah? What's so weird about that?"

I shrugged. "I-...I don’t know. I'm just...not used to that I guess. Everyone finds me super boring. I'm the crazy weird kid of the neighborhood." He hid his teeth but kept smiling. I bet he was going to ask me why, or what was wrong with me. I knew it. And I wasn't ready to answer at all.

"It's okay. You're not as weird as they say anyways. I mean, to me you're not weird at all." He said looking at the ground. But, didn't he want to ask me what my problem was? It was unbelievable how he was so unpredictable. I had no idea what he was going to say that moment, it could be anything.

"How am I not weird to you? You don't know anything about me, how can you tell?" I asked him curiously. That question would've burnt me if I had kept it inside me.

"You're just not..." he said and looked away, the back of his head facing me. His black hair shaped his head perfectly. He was like a cartoon character, like one of those punk rock kids in schools who were usually the bullies. You know, I really hated it when they chose punk kids to be the bad characters, the ones who bullied. They were actually those who were bullied. They never disrespected anyone or acted heartless to show others that they were cool. They never shoved people against lockers and hit them. They were the victims. The good ones.

"I'm happy you don't think of me that way. I, I think you're pretty interesting too." I said, as I looked at him innocently. I wasn't convinced yet, no, but I wouldn't argue, I didn't wanna change his mind about me.

He looked back at me and smiled."That's not surprising, but thank you." He said, making me so fucking confused. Where did that confidence come from?  
I laughed at what he said. "And what is that supposed to mean? Are you saying you're so great that me being interested in you isn't surprising?" I laughed, punching his arm playfully. 

He giggled, covering the part I had slightly punched. "Uh..., maybe..." he made an innocent cute face that would certainly be hard to forget.  
We looked at the ground and sat in silence for a while. Thirty minutes at least. I usually counted minutes in my head, it helped me keep calm. And not to forget, time was important. 

The silence wasn't creepy at all. It was actually really relaxing. It was just me, him and the bright yellow blue sky. I turned to look at him, I wanted to see how he felt about this. I wanted to see that wide smile of his again, because as far as I knew, it could make me happy in a matter of seconds. 

But it wasn't there. What I faced when I turned, was a shocked, worried face looking at something with anxiety. I followed the direction he was looking and I saw...my mom? Oh, she was in the park to exercise. She went there every morning. But why was Frank stressing out so bad? "Hey...you okay ?" I asked, a bit worried. Why would he possibly be so scared?

"Oh...yeah, I'm just...it's nothing." he sighed. "Your Mom's here, I guess I should get going then." He smiled at me and stood up slowly. I looked at him in confusion and grabbed his hand. "Wait, why wouldn't you say hi to her? I'm sure she'll like you." I suggested. Come on, if it was Frank, then liking was just an understatement. 

"No! I mean... I'm not...comfortable around parents. I don't want her to see me, maybe another time." He said and looked at my Mom's direction anxiously. My mother was coming this way, waving at me. I waved back and turned to Frank, he was almost panicking. I left his hand and let him go. He waved at me quickly and began to run. 

"Hey Gerard, you're talking to yourself again?" My mom asked as she got closer and finally stood in front of me with her hands on her hips. 

I looked over at Frank's direction. He had disappeared. That little ball of energy. I smiled. "No..." I paused and smiled wider. "I was talking to Frank." 

My mom looked at me weirdly. "Frank? Who's Frank?" She asked, sounding very confused. 

"Just a friend." I said, turning to look at my mother.

"Oh..." she said, a little smile on her lips that faded instantly, giving place to a sad, pitiful expression. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Just go home, or you'll be late for college." 

I looked at her weirdly. What was making her so sad? I had literally just made a friend. Wasn't that a good thing? Parents were weird.

I sighed frustrated. "You're just something else mom..." I said as I walked away from her, feeling her gaze on me. I ignored it and walked out of the park, stepping into the now more crowded street. As I reached my house, I took out my keys and unlocked the door. I got in carelessly. Mikey must've been awake by then, he had to go to school anyways.

I went upstairs to grab my backpack. I took a glance at my clock. Shit, I was late. "Bye Mikes!" I shouted and rushed out of the house. I had to run to the bus stop. I put the back pack on and began running. I ran past three streets until I finally arrived at the bus stop and, luckily, the bus had just arrived. I got in the bus and sat down at my usual spot. Third row next to the window. No one ever sat next to me. I was the crazy weird kid anyways. It didn't really matter. I liked it.

I began thinking about everything that had happened between me and that magical boy called Frank. The talking, the giggling, the laughing, the silence, his sudden anxiety caused by my mother. But, how did he know she was my mother? Me and my mom didn't look alike much, so how? It was impossible. Did he actually know more things about me than what I thought he did? Did he know my mother? What if there was something going on between them? Because when my mom showed up Frank got anxious and when I talked to my mom about Frank she got sad. But still, how would he know that I was her son? My mom didn't talk about me much, so it was impossible for her to have had said a word to Frank. Then how did he know? This boy was even more than a mystery. He was a freaking mysterious cliché.

I would ask him later. He’d better have an answer for that, cause I wasn't gonna leave him alone until he explained. 

I stared at the view in front of me. The sun had covered the sky with its blinding light. The streets were full of people who were rushing somewhere. Maybe work or school, or some other place I didn't know. Everything but the sky looked gray. This city felt gray. No colors, just different shades of gray. I hated it there, with a burning passion. That part of Jersey had always been unbearably boring. I was looking forward to the day I could escape that prison, it'd be a fun day.

"Hey, guys! The crazy kiddo! Hah! How can this faggot even think of coming to college!? He better go continue his education in the trash cans! He can learn how to be a smelly piece of trash better there!" One of the jocks said, laughing along with his friends. Another day of college, another day of misery, another day in Hell. Just like high school. I was doomed.

He grabbed my arm furiously and pushed me to the ground. I fell hard and felt my head hit the bus floor. Damn it, that was the third time. I wasn't going to let them do that over and over, they couldn't. I knew I was time I’d teach them a lesson they'd never forget.

I stood up and rushed to the boy, hitting my fist in his face with all my strength. I frowned and looked at him furiously. One of my burning looks. I used it rarely but it was honestly really effective. 

He fell to the ground and covered his face, shaking. He then looked at me and faced my burning look. He looked freaking shocked and frightened. By that terrified gaze I knew it had worked, but wasn't enough. 

"If you or your worthless shitty ass friends ever get near me again, I swear, I'll do something to you you would never forget! You better keep in mind that this is just a warm up for me!" I said angrily, trying to be as scary as possible. I was feeling really good doing that, that was what they deserved anyways. 

The jock stood up, feeling dizzy. "Who the fuck do you think you are faggot? How dare you hit me? Do you know who the fuck I am?" He said, a small smirk on the corner of his lips. 

Well if he wanted to fight who were I to stop him?

I grabbed his neck and pushed him up the back window of the bus. He was literally choking, but who cared? 

"Listen to me you idiot..." I said, pausing to tighten my grip. " I don't give a fuck about who you are, and you better know that I do things that you can only see in your worst nightmares, so if you don't want them to come true..." I left his neck and he fell to the ground, coughing hard . "Leave. Me. Alone" I finished and took the last glance at him and went back to my sit, pretending like nothing had happened. 

As far as I knew, he was staying at the back of the bus, so he didn't have to face me. Wise decision, jerk.

We arrived at college and I got off the bus. I hoped I never saw that jock around again. Oh damn, I wished Frank would've come with me. College would've been way better with Frank. I would've had an intention to go to college for at least. He would've laughed so hard at the earlier incident.

As I walked down the hallways, I looked around for the thousandth time and saw a bunch of young boys and girls, looking like they wanted to burry you alive and suffer you to death. 

They were really weird creatures. Nothing could stop them from getting what they wanted. All they needed, was a reason. A motivation to do something. If you gave them that, they would do anything to get what they wanted. Nothing would stop them.

Great, that day started with art. We were free to do whatever we wanted; so I picked my pencil and brushed it on the paper to draw the face of the new light that was showing itself in my dark life.


End file.
